


Raven Drabbles

by PyrotechnicMedic



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied RFVC if you squint, M/M, selfcest is the bestcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrotechnicMedic/pseuds/PyrotechnicMedic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several Raven centric drabbles from my tumblr. Vary in length. VC centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mercy

He should have known it would come to this. Did he  _ever_ have any good luck?

The fight had been long, and for the most part, they had won. And if it wasn't for Rena, chances are the outcome of today would have been very different. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but deep down, Raven knew she wasn't going to make it. Her wounds were too deep.

So, there he sat, with his friend's head in his lap. Pain burned in his chest at the familiar sight lay before him. Seris' wounds had been similar… A single gash across the stomach. He'd taken his jacket off to cover the gory mess, to hide the horror from the others. They didn't need to know Rena was dying.

She coughed, bringing the mercenary out of his grim thoughts. Looking down, he saw her sad smile. She had come to terms with her own fate. Raven stared back with dark eyes. The minutes felt like hours as he finally decided to ask.

"…Do you want me to get it over with?"

The elven woman nodded slowly. She was ready to go. Perhaps the pain was too much for her. He let out a shaken sigh as he set her head down; gentle so not to hurt her anymore. Gloved fingers wrapped tightly around his sword as he stood, sparing one look back at the others.

Worry, confusion, fear… Some knew what he was planning on, others painfully oblivious. He… best get this over with before someone tried to stop him. Turning his attention back to his dying friend, he held the tip of his blade over her heart.

" _Raven…?_ " She asked.

"…Yes, Rena?"

" _Keep an eye on everyone for me, alright?_ " She was choking back tears, now.

"Of course. We're… We're going to miss you."

" _You'll be fine. Take care of yourself, please._ " Even in her dying breaths, Rena was looking out for him.

"…I'll do my best. I guess this is…"

" _Goodbye?_ " It hurt to hear.

"…Yeah. Goodbye." It hurt even more to say.

He heard Elsword call out his name, and Aisha beg him to stop, as he closed his eyes and stabbed his sword down. He had ended her pain now. He'd given her mercy.


	2. Morning Woes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reckless Fist is nicknamed 'Rex', to avoid confusion.

Getting dressed in the mornings was always a pain. Even more so when the two were pressed for time.

"How the hell did we managed to sleep in?" Raven asked, leaning against the wall to secure the armor around his boots. He could already tell Rex was glaring at him. He didn't even need to look up.

"I don't know!" Rex argued, tossing a pillow in his counterpart's direction. "Just hurry up and help me. We don't have much time."

With a roll of the eyes, Raven pushed himself off the wall and approached his pouting look-alike. Ciel had ever so kindly washed and folded their clothing for them, which was now set out on one of the beds. He'd have to thank him later.

With ease, he grabbed and unfolded Rex's top. He undid the zipper, and motioned with his head for the other to turn around. "Nasod arm first."

"Yeah, yeah." Was his response. They'd practiced this a few times already. Rex held his left arm out to the side, balling his hand into a fist. Slowly, but surely, so not to tear any fabric, Raven pulled the sleeveless top over each spike and point. The shoulder was a bit harder to get passed, but he'd managed. Now his counterpart could do the rest on his own.

He backed away as Rex pulled his right arm into his shirt and zipped it up to his liking. After that, he turned around with a… less than pleased look.

"Now it's  _your_ turn."

The two turned to face the top  _and_ jacket, both trying their hardest not to groan in complaint. This was going to be a long day…


	3. Spar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Similar to Rex in the last chapter, Blade Master is nicknamed "Blade."

How long had they been sparring now, he wondered?

Golden eyes stared each other down, the arena silent. (Save for the cheers from Reckless Fist, which the both of them ignored.) Sweat trickled down the mercenary's head, mixing with the blood from a well-aimed sword. He couldn't keep up with the Blade Master much longer. He'd have to end this soon.

"Come on! Kick his ass!" Their spectator called, hands cupped around his mouth.

_"Who are you even rooting for?"_ Blade asked, not taking his eyes off his opponent.

"Eh, whoever wins." It took all of Raven's self control not to roll his eyes. If he did, his white-coated counterpart would take advantage of his distraction. He had to stay focused. One wrong move could be his downfall.

With a silent breath, he bolted forward and jumped. His swung his Nasod arm in, opening his palm and firing three fire grenades in the Swordsman's direction. They were dodged, but the smell of burning fabric filled the air. Must have caught his coat.

"Shadow Backslide…" Raven muttered, hurrying to hide in the smoke. Blade would have to put out the fire. It bought him some time.

Or, at least, that's what he'd thought.

_"Wolf Fang!"_  He heard, a sharp sword cutting straight through the smoke. He knew at this point that he had lost. That is, until he heard Rex crack up with laughter from where he was sitting.

Raven and Blade looked over at their spectator, who was laughing hard enough to bring tears to his eyes.

"…What's so funny?"

"What the hell did Blade just say?" He asked, wiping a tear from his eye with a grin. He then tried to put on the most serious look he could. His impersonation of Blade, no doubt. " _Woowoopleh_!"

Admittedly, the blush on Blade's face was  _hilarious_.


	4. Rookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven saw a girl during training that he can't get off his mind. Alex helps.

“Come on, man. She won’t bite.” Somehow, Alex’s words weren’t reassuring in the slightest. Maybe it was the fact he was very obviously teasing him.

The two rookie mercenaries sat at the one of the many large tables that made up the camp’s “mess hall”. Their eyes were set on one young woman, who  hadn’t noticed them amongst the crowds.  She had caught Raven’s attention while she sparred with a experienced Crow, and won. Needless to say, the teen’s best friend had caught on quickly. So, there the two sat, with the noble trying to convince his friend to talk to the girl he’d been so awestruck by.

“She’ll probably think I’m a creep.” Raven said, giving his friend an unimpressed look. Alex returned it, folding his arms on the table. The two stared each other down, prompting some of their superiors to feel uneasy. This went on for several minutes, before Alex perked up with an idea. In a moment, he hopped out of his seat and ran off towards her. Raven stammered and tried to grab him, but alas, he was far too late.

“…I’m doomed.” He groaned, laying his head on the table. A few of the mercenaries around him chuckled quietly, mumbling things about “being young”. Tch. Bastards.

He looked up when he heard Alex sit next to him again. He wanted to punch that sly grin off his face.

“Sparring pit in two hours.” He said. Wait, what? “I told her you want to fight her!”

“…YOU DID  **WHAT**?!” He knew already that he was going to lose.

And he couldn’t have been more right.


	5. Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crow Mercenaries have lost their Captain, and a new one must be chosen.

The Captain had always told them all, "Once I'm gone, you're all gonna pick my replacement!" Little had the Crows expected it would actually happen.

Several men and women sat in grim silence, dressed formally in black. The funeral was done and over with now, and all the votes had been cast. A new Captain would be appointed by the end of the night.

The late Captain's son, Allan, sat alone, tallying the results. Everyone was, understandably, on edge. Raven's gaze turned to the man he'd nominated. Alex sat with his back turned to him, no doubt in serious thought. Just who had his friend voted for, he wondered? If it weren't for the fact they all had to keep their votes secret, he would have asked.

Weight on his left side brought him from his thoughts, prompting him to look over. Seris looked tired. Her family had done all the work for the funeral. He couldn't help but frown in worry, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She smiled, but only just. Today had been hard on everyone. He could only hope that would change soon.

Sure enough, Allan cleared his throat and stood. The room was silent, almost eerily so. The brand-new, metal badge was picked up off the desk, soon to be in the hands of it's new owner. Raven shut his eyes. He didn't need to watch. That is, until footsteps approached. Opening his right eye, Raven stared at the young man standing in front of him.

"I believe this is yours, Captain."


	6. Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's the love of his life, the least he can do is offer.

Two young adults sat side-by-side on a bench, watching the party with calm smiles. Raven had thrown a party, insisting it was about 'everyone needing a break'. He could only hope she bought his lie. And that none of the Crows spoiled the surprise.

His anxiety rang strong in his chest as he glanced over at her. She seemed to be enjoying herself… That was good. If only he could do the same. His head was a wreck of worries and fears about this night going wrong. He'd planned it for weeks, and the fact it was all happening was terrifying.

"Are you okay, Raven…?" Seris asked, bringing him straight out of his thoughts.

"Ah– Y-Yeah. I'm fine." He was so bad at lying, it was clear she didn't believe him. He could see some of the Crows nodding to him out of the corner of his eye. Guess it was time.

"Well- Actually, Seris… There's something I wanted to talk to you about. Something serious." She looked worried. To say the Captain had 'butterflies' would be a grave understatement.

He took a deep breath, and made sure to keep eye contact. "I'm… I'm no good at this, so bear with me. To say I love you wouldn't do my feelings justice. Every day, I wonder what I did to get someone so wonderful to love me. So… if you wouldn't mind my asking…" Breathe, Raven. It's now or never. "Will you marry me, Seris?"

Her flattered smile turned to look of a pure shock, tears forming in her eyes and a deep blush covering her face. She was speechless for several long minutes, save for the gasp when Raven held out the wedding band. For a split second, he thought she would turn him down… That is, until she hugged him around the neck and nodded into his shoulder.

"Was…" She sniffled. "Was that what this whole thing was about? Of course I will, you dork.


	7. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alex interrupts a tender moment, Raven has a brilliant idea for revenge.

Drowsy eyes blinked awake, squinting at the dull sting of afternoon sunlight. The smell of flowers and pollen made his nose itch, and before long, he covered his nose just in time for a loud, mind-clearing sneeze. How he hated the spring… But, the giggle above him made it all worthwhile.

Moving his arm and looking up with a warm smile, he was met with one of the most beautiful looks he'd ever seen. A look so sweet, even the healthiest of people would get a toothache. She laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear, leaning down to press a gentle kiss on his head.

"You look so cute when you're sleeping." She said in a teasing tone. He rolled his eyes, but didn't drop his smile. She enjoyed poking fun at him. Thankfully, he always had something to retaliate with.

"Not as cute as you look all the time." He replied, raising a brow. Her blush was priceless. Dear El, he loved her. With each passing day, he was more thankful that she felt the same. He smiled and sat up, turning around just enough to give her a peck on the cheek. In return, she giggled and hugged him tight.

"Mind if I cut in?" A familiar voice reached their ears, as Alex sat next to them. Seris blushed with embarrassment, pulling away from her fiance to cover her face. Raven rolled his eyes again, giving his friend an irritated look.

"Yes, we do." He said, turning around fully and crossing his legs.

"Hmm… Too bad." He replied, grinning and undoing his messy braid. "Help me out, here. It got messed up while I was training."

He raised a dark eyebrow, glancing at his fiance, whom of which was already picking several brightly colored flowers. Seems they had both had the same idea. Birds of a feather, or whatever they say.

"Fine. Turn around."

The nobleman was going to be pulling flowers out of his hair for days.


	8. Traitor

"Captain Raven of the Crow Mercenaries! You stand accused of the crime of treason! What say you in your defense?"

The ropes binding his arms dug into his skin as he pulled against them, scowling at the shadowy figures in front of him. Forced to kneel before them, like some sort of loyal dog. And all over a false accusation, no less. What bastards.

"Not guilty. I've done nothing but protect this Kingdom! You've got no proof saying otherwise!" He retaliated, narrowing his eyes and baring his teeth. The court looked to one another, with sickeningly knowing smiles. Just what was going on?!

A man in a dark cloaked stepped up to them, holding a large object wrapped in fabric. Raven watched intently as the package was unwrapped. His blood ran cold once he saw the contents. His blade, that he'd been using to train just this morning, splatted in dried blood. He could have sworn he'd left it in his office. It was quickly becoming clear of where these allegations were coming from..

"Then explain this, 'Captain'. If you aren't guilty, why did we find this left behind at the crime scene?" Crime scene? Wasn't this a treason case…? His confusion must have been obvious. The blade was dropped in front of him as a guard forced him to look at it.

"What, don't recognize your own weapon? The one you used to murder one of the King's advisories, in cold blood? Or do we need our witness to remind you?"

Raven's head snapped up. "Bullshit! There can't be a witness for a crime I didn't commit!"

Light poured into the room as the door behind him was opened. He looked over his shoulder best he could, only to see a familiar face. At that moment, Raven could have sworn he felt his heart stop.

He locked eyes with his friend- No. He didn't deserve that anymore. He locked eyes with the traitor. The man this trial should be for. The man in question sighed and turned around, as if to walk back out. The coward couldn't keep eye contact.

"Not only did I see this man commit murder, but I overheard his plots to target the King, next. What a disgrace."

The Captain was speechless. His best friend had stabbed him in the back. He'd destroyed the foundation of everything the two of them had put together. Rage boiled in his blood, and it wasn't long before he acted without thought.

"You **BASTARD!** "


	9. Specimen No. 137

His entire body ached. Just what had happened last night…? Who managed to kick the shit out of him? He couldn't only assume Seris had patched him up-…

…The trial, the escape, Seris, the others...

His eyes shot open as he finally recalled the bloodshed, the massacre. That's right… He remembered their deaths. He'd held her lifeless body in his arms as he begged for her to hold on. He'd watched as the damage to his sword arm only got worse…

He looked to his surroundings, hearing his heartbeat pick up in his chest. It didn't take him long to figure out he was submerged in some bizarre liquid. The mask over his mouth must have been helping him breathe. That wasn't half as bad as what he noticed next.

His left arm was… It… He had no idea, anymore. Where his hand had been, was now a mess of tubes and cords, all connecting to whatever the hell he was trapped inside. His shoulder was covered in some sort of metal casing, possibly there to keep everything in place.

He couldn't control his breathing anymore. Panic filled his head as he struggled, desperate to wake up from whatever hellish nightmare he was in.

A figure outside his prison caught his gaze. It was too blurry to make out for sure, but someone was there. Had they come to set him free? To take him back to Seris? The figure stood still, seeming to peer in at him. Something he didn't understand took over, causing him to scream. He pounded his right hand harshly against the glass of his cage. He couldn't hear his own thoughts anymore. Was it fear? No… No, he knew what this was.

It was _rage._


End file.
